Apples, trouble and innocence
by Mariem
Summary: Set after "Teach me tonight" My take on what could happen. Jess/Rory, my first GG fic, room for a sequel, if wanted...
1. Default Chapter

Title : Apples, troubles and innocence  
  
Rating : PG-13  
  
I own nothing, I am simply a huge fan  
  
Author's notes : Nervous, as nervous as if I had pulled a Lorelai and drank many cups of her beloved coffee, without telling you to do so, reviews would be appreciated. Thank you.  
  
-----------  
  
Jess laid on his back, arms crossed under his head, thinking. On any other day, the noise the car horns were making, the police sirens and people talking, no yelling, down the streets of New-York he could hear through the open window of the tiny apartment he shared with Liz, would've bothered him. But not today. Today, he had called Rory Gilmore. Today Rory Gilmore was coming to see him.  
  
"flashback"  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hum, Rory, its Jess." He breathed into the phone.  
  
Rory, taken aback, tried to regain her composure before speaking again.  
  
"Oh, hey Jess." She said, her voice still shaking a little.  
  
"I need you." He said, his voice barely audible.  
  
"I'll be right there."  
  
See, he knew he wouldn't need to explain, he knew Rory would understand, no words were needed between them, they had a connection, a connection way deeper than friendship, a connection even deeper than… dare he think it  
  
A connection even deeper than love.  
  
Jess was in trouble, again. He needed… well in truth, he just needed to see Rory, in trouble or not, the truth was simply this, he missed her, way more than words could say. Oh yes, Jess looked like he never gave a damn. In fact, he usually never did, apart from his books, his most prized possession, he cherished nothing in this world, not even his own mom. But Rory had changed that. Without even realizing it, that little woman had shown him how to care, not only about her, but about Luke as well, about family, about life itself. Sometimes, he hated her, despised her for that. But he just needed to look in those piercing innocent blue eyes, or remember that smile of hers, the aura of perfection, of beauty, and she once again invaded his heart and mind with feelings of warmth he couldn't quite name.  
  
Jess Mariano didn't love, couldn't love, but he did…  
  
He often surprised himself wondering, why her. In all honesty, she was nothing like the girls he used to want, but maybe that was it. He wanted them. But Rory, oh Rory he needed, he cared for, craved. Ah yes, he did want her. But he knew he could never, how could he stain that innocence, corrupt that perfection. Rory was worth much more than all of these past girls. He knew in a way her mom was right to hate him, hell, he hated himself. He didn't deserve something, someone that great.  
  
Maybe he should just call her back, maybe he should just forget…  
  
But the door rang and his heart jumped. It was her, he knew. His friends would've just barged in without knocking and his mom, well his mom would've tumbled past the door and onto the floor, drunk, either alone or with her latest boyfriend, if Jess could even call them that…  
  
He nervously passed his hands through his spiky hair and opened the door. The first thing he saw was her cast. He had broke her, he had hurt her. He didn't know what to say, "sorry" just didn't seem right, so he just stared at her big blue eyes and waited.  
  
"So I thought you could show me around, granted, it's a little bigger than big ol' Stars Hollow and might take a little longer than 2 minutes and 37 seconds, but hey, it promises to be more interesting as well so I don't see any harm, oh! And we have to go to a music store, oh the possibilities, and Lane would just KILL me if she knew I was in the Big Apple without… And oh! We could also go to a big library, they're bound to be amazing, right? And huge as well, but huge is good, a huge, amazing library…"  
  
He put a finger to her lips, smirking slightly at her babbling. He let his finger linger a little on her soft lips and grabbed his coat.  
  
"So I read "Kill me now"" She said as they were walking side by side.  
  
"Yeah? What did you think?"  
  
"Profound, rebellious, scandalous even, but deep. Kind of like you actually…"  
  
"So your opinion?" He asked, knowing full well his question held a double meaning.  
  
She stared intensely in his eyes, before shying away.  
  
"I like, I like a lot."  
  
"Huh." He answered, in his usual closed-off manner, but if you listened closely, you could see the happiness hidden.  
  
And Rory had listened.  
  
"So tell me Jess, it's been fun, chatting with you about truth, beauty, freedom, love and what not, which by the way, notice the quote from Moulin Rouge?" She giggled.  
  
"But what did you do this time, tell doctor Rory what's wrong, for I will deliver a cure for all your problems."  
  
He wanted to tell her, he really did, but suddenly, it didn't seem so important anymore.  
  
"I forget."  
  
And at that moment, the desire, the passion that surged through them both was higher than ever before. It scarred Rory, she never thought she could feel like this. The sensation of souls connecting through a simple locked gaze. It was completely foreign to her. Jess tentatively touched her cast, gently passing his fingers, gliding them over it with a pained look. Rory shivered in anticipation. She wanted to smile, she wanted to tell him it was ok, that she forgave him, but she was frozen in place. Everything around her seemed to fade, to finally disappear as Jess leaned in, closing the distance between them, encircling his arms around her waist and resting his forehead against hers. Then, turning his head, he whispered softly to her ear.  
  
"Thank You."  
  
The End 


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Apples, troubles and innocence  
  
Rating : R, just to be safe  
  
I own nothing, I am simply a huge fan  
  
Author's notes : Reviews were really appreciated, really, I didn't think there would be any, much less good ones, but im glad. So thank you, heres the second chapter, hope it pleases, if not, its ok, ill live :P Oh and by the way, English is not my first language so sorry if theres any, er, mistakes.. The good thing is, im not nervous about your reaction anymore!  
  
-----------  
  
He had said thank you, had wordlessly held out his hand to her and they had walked back to his apartment, his hand softly holding hers, his thumb grazing over her smooth skin, sending shivers down her spine. And then, she remembered, she had left, still no words spoken between them, it felt as if they didn't need words anymore. She had left with a smile, a melancholic but content smile. On her way home, she had started wondering why he hadn't kissed her, the shock of that thought, added to the realization that she had wanted him to kiss her, and maybe even more, sent her into a deep state of panic and guilt forcing her to spend every single waking moment with Dean. But the feeling had still been there, hidden deep inside of her.  
  
And when he had shown up at Sookie's wedding, the surprise had been so great, so unexpected, that all reason had flew out of her body and mind and she had thrown herself at him, clinging to him and kissing him hard, not even taking time to revel on the feel of his lips on hers. She had put all her pent up frustration, her fears and passion, the passion she had always tried to deny into that kiss. She felt like, for that split blissful moment, she had left her body and she wasn't even Rory anymore. But when she had felt his hands on her, she had fell back to reality, she had been scared. Scared of him and of herself, of what she could do, what he could make her want to do. And she had backed away and with one last glance before running away, she had whispered shakily "welcome home".  
  
And there she was, sitting on her bed, Indian-style, thinking about everything that had happened. She had decided to go with Paris for the summer. She couldn't stay here and pretend anymore, but she didn't know what to do. Rory Gilmore was besides herself with worry. She had to sort out her feelings and she knew now she couldn't do it here. No, some time away was for the best.  
  
"Rory?"  
  
Rory turned her head sharply to the sound of Jess' voice, seeing him stand there nonchalantly as if nothing had happened. Even his eyes were blank and that infuriated her. How could he be so calm? She sighed and told him to come in, noticing he closed the door behind him, her heart starting to pound wildly in her chest with the realization that her mom wasn't home, that she was alone, alone with Jess. She could do anything she wanted, and the scariest thing was, she sort of wanted to.  
  
"So, great wedding huh? Too much flowers for my taste, but I gotta say, everyone looked pretty happy which was cute in a little 'small-town-ish' kind of way."  
  
She couldn't help to laugh at that.  
  
"Cute? Did I just hear Jess Mariano use the word 'cute' in a sentence without being sarcastic? Has the world just come to an end and everyone just forgot to tell me?"  
  
"Well, that's pretty much what I thought when you kissed me."  
  
Yeah, leave it to Jess to make a joke before sending the big blow. She didn't know what to say, she wasn't sure if there was anything TO say, so she just sighed and landed backwards on her bed. He sat down next to her, eyeing subtly the expense of skin between her top and pants. He put a hand on each side of her, imprisoning her between his arms, making eye contact with her, his face close to her.  
  
"It's weird but somehow I feel it's another one of those things I have to thank you for…"  
  
She took a deep breath and her hands started to run up and down his arms, she stared at him for a little while intently.  
  
"No Jess, thank YOU."  
  
"For what?" He whispered hoarsely.  
  
"For being you."  
  
And that did it. He had always thought everyone in this town was right, that he wasn't good enough for her. But for some unknown reason, Rory didn't think so, and that made his heart sink. He cupped his hands around her face with a sweetness he didn't even know he possessed and started kissing her face, his lips barely touching her skin.  
  
"God Rory, what are you doing to me."  
  
Her own hands had begun exploring shyly, passing her fingers through his wild hair, appreciating the texture, the way it was sticking out. He kissed her deeply then, running his hands up and down her sides, touching the side of her breasts, almost reverently, making her arch her back in need. She let out a sweet sigh and grabbed a hold of his hair asking him for more. More of what, she didn't really know. She didn't understand the way her body was responding to his. And he gave her exactly what she didn't know she wanted, kissing her neck and grazing his fingers softly over her breasts, marvelling at the feel. With an urgency, she tried to take off her top, forgetting who she was, and all the reasons why this was wrong. But he didn't forget, he couldn't.  
  
"Rory, don't. I can't do this to you, you deserve better."  
  
"Huh?" She asked still lost in her daze.  
  
"I want you so much Rory, you know I do. Having you here in my arms, looking up expectantly at me, so innocent, it's what I wanted from the start, do you know what it does to me? Do you know that it drives me crazy?"  
  
To prove his point, he took her hand and put it over his heart. It was beating so fast, she thought, so fast.  
  
"This is exactly why I have to stop now. I don't think I could do any more without losing control and wanting to take you Rory. You're intoxicating and I know you'd end up regretting it, it's too fast too soon." With one last kiss on her lips, he got up and started to leave.  
  
"Jess? You're right, but someday, someone will you know."  
  
"What?" He turned around.  
  
"Someday, someone will come along, and he won't care about all that. And someday it'll happen. I won't be innocent forever Jess. Eventually I will learn, and it will happen, slowly but surely, there has to be someone, some day, that will lead me through that process. I think.." She started breathing harder.  
  
"I guess I just wanted you to be the one to help me through this."  
  
"I don't want anyone else touching you." He whispered possessively.  
  
"But someday Jess."  
  
"Just give me time."  
  
"I will, but Jess?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I won't wait forever…"  
  
"I know, you won't have to."  
  
And with that, he left. It was for the best, she reasoned. She was still with Dean after all and she had done more than enough to hurt him already, she couldn't do that to him, and she knew she couldn't string him along anymore either. And now matter how strongly and intense she had felt before, she knew she was still scared, of taking that little step, that would eventually lead her in that direction, she knew it was dangerous, and that she had to be careful. She also felt that Jess had to deal with his feelings, not about her, but about himself, before.  
  
And then someday, yes someday, someone WOULD come along.  
  
And in her heart, she just knew that someone would be Jess.  
  
The End.  
  
A/N 2 : Ok so I lied before, im still nervous as hell, maybe its those two cups of coffee I drank, this is bad, im turning into a Gilmore girl! Lol, thank you for reading, hope you liked the second instalment, it might be the last, but who knows what can happen, right? Ciao! Mariem xxxx 


End file.
